Mysterious Unison
Mysterious Unison is a secret dungeon found within the Noise Dunes of Fantasy in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. It is the final dungeon of the game, and also considered a secret dungeon. It is completely optional, however recommended, as it contains many of the best weapons, armor & accessory items in the game, three Score Piece items, and a number of monsters that grant large amounts of EXP and Gold. Information Mysterious Unison can be unlocked after obtaining the Hero's Crest, after defeating the second-to-last boss. The only time in an initial playthrough that the dungeon can be accessed is if the player back-tracks to Noise Dunes before heading into the portal leading to the true final boss of the game. In Encore Mode, however, the Hero's Crest item is retained and the dungeon may be accessed any time after the party reaches the second section of the Noise Dunes of Fantasy. As the true final boss is such a high level, it is usually recommended that a player goes through Mysterious Unison, as it has high-level monsters which are good for leveling up on, and some of the best equipment in the game. If playing the PlayStation 3 version of the game, however, the penultimate boss battle is generally considered more challenging than the final boss battle, or equally challenging at worst. In that case, the player may consider saving Mysterious Unison for Encore Mode, as items and equipment gathered during a first playthrough are not retained in an Encore Mode playthrough. Party Level 6 is unlocked upon defeating the first boss of this area, so it is highly recommended to at least defeat this first boss to gain access to this valuable Party Level, regardless of whether or not the player chooses to conquer the remainder of the dungeon. Claves can also be resurrected if the player chooses to take on the dungeon, and she will permanently stay in the party. Upon defeating the final boss of this dungeon, and then either teleporting to the entrance or exiting the room, the player is rewarded with the final installment in Chopin's life story and the Chopin piece "Heroic Polonaise." Enemies *Astral Lied *Mercurius *Perfect Melon *Roaming Pirate *Ryuuguu Bosses *Mercurius (later appears as a roaming enemy) *Deep Lurker *Rondo *Annihilator Loot/Equipment * Achilles's Armor * Alfheim * Athena's Shield * Azure Umbrella * Best Lot * Bezwell's Sword * Cupid's Head * Dragon Armor * Freudhersch * Iron Gloves * Lord's Reign * Nagul Fang * Nemesis Sword * Niflheim * Nil Coat * Peacock Dress * Pervius * Retaliator * Score Piece 23 * Score Piece 24 * Score Piece 25 * Seven Branched * Sheol Sword * Skofnung * Solomon's Ring * Titania's Bow Behind the Scenes *The battlefield of Mysterious Unison is large and almost entirely in darkness, so characters will either have to move some distance to a light area or use Shining Body in order to make use of light Special Attacks. *Unlike other areas in Eternal Sonata, enemies in Mysterious Unison do not respawn upon entering and exiting a particular area, instead only respawning if the entire floor is exited. Thus, if the player is not following a walkthrough or map, the absence of defeated enemies can be used as a landmarking system to prevent getting lost. Musical Theme *"Illogical Theory" is the theme played while exploring in the field in Mysterious Unison. It is Track 7 on the fourth disc of the game's soundtrack. Etymology In music, unison is a term that can be applied in more than one general way, such as two notes sounding the same pitch, or to the same musical voice being sounded by several voices or instruments together.Wikipedia entry on Unison The name also represents the in-game idea that the characters are trying to put Claves's soul back in unison; when they defeat Annihilator, she declares "This sensation of unity. It's as though my soul has been returned to its rightful place; like all my senses are bound together as one." Notes and references Category:Areas